


Día de Muertos

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [18]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Día de Muertos — праздник, посвящённый памяти умерших, проходящий ежегодно 1 и 2 ноября в Мексике. По поверью, в эти дни души умерших посещают родной дом.Среди атрибутов праздника — алтари с едой и напитками и черепа, украшенные цветами.





	

В загробной жизни было скучно.

Хуже, чем в Сан-Квентине, честное слово. Мыкаться-маяться-каяться, и всё по расписанию. И под присмотром унылых типов с постными лицами. О еде лучше не вспоминать, а о выпивке — и заикаться. И на прогулку выпускают всего дважды в год на день.

Но Фарадей не был бы ирландцем, если бы не нашёл себе хорошей компании. Ребята здесь тянули лямку уже давно, так что знали все входы-выходы. И с кем из обслуги надо подружиться. И какими словами отпрашиваться в мир живых. И что делать, чтобы не провести заветную ночь туманным облачком, которое развеется от малейшего дуновения ветерка.

К первому Хэллоуину Фарадей выучил всю теорию. И теперь пытался применить её на практике, зависнув над собственной могилой. Получалось не очень. Он видел кладбище, видел дома Роуз Крик, видел даже, как копошится какая-то фигура на том самом поле, где он подорвался. Но вот его не видел никто. Даже кошка у ворот не обращала внимания. А подойти ближе, чтобы пнуть зверушку, он не мог — могила держала крепко. Оставалось сидеть на ней, аки пёс на цепи, и выть на луну. Всё равно никто не услышит.

«Слишком мало времени прошло», — успокаивали его. «Тренируйся», — говорили ему. «Всё ещё будет», — обещали ему. «Тебе ещё надоест», — угрожали ему.

Фарадей стискивал зубы, слушал и запоминал, зубрил и упражнялся. И считал дни до Пасхи.

На Пасху он носился по всему Роуз Крик. Ну и что, что он почти не управлял полётом, главное же, что добирался! Стоит только подумать о чем-то — и ты уже там! Будто тебя на веревке притянули. Что, кстати, не очень приятно, когда на пути возникает стена. И вообще, как может звенеть голова от удара об оконное стекло, если у тебя уже нет головы? Хорошо хоть, зрение не пропало.

Первым делом Фарадей наведался к Джеку. Тот выглядел здоровым и ухоженным: недовольно обфыркал и попытался затоптать. Фарадей обругал его козлом и, видимо из-за ассоциаций, улетел к Васкесу. Тот, оказывается, осел здесь, обзавёлся домом, звездой шерифа и странным хобби. При свете свечи он складывал какую-то непонятную штуку из белых черепков. В гончары, что ли, податься решил? Или в виноделы?

И, разумеется, Фарадея тут же унесло в салун. Там он и застрял до утра, рассматривая бутылки с выпивкой, читая этикетки и мечтая научиться проникать сквозь стекло. Или ужиматься до таких размеров, чтобы искупаться в чужом стакане с виски. Ну или хотя бы языком в бутылку залезть! Кстати, интересно, а насколько он теперь язык может вытянуть? А если потренироваться? А вдруг он удлинится?

«Всё дело в эмоциях», — пояснили ему. «Сильные чувства делают тебя сильнее», — рассказали ему. «Нужно очень захотеть», — подсказали ему.

Хэллоуин Фарадей встретил почти во всеоружии. Теперь он мог забираться в дома, пролетать сквозь людей и даже сумел пошатнуть язычок пламени у свечи. Конечно же, это был он, а не сквозняк! До виски, правда, дотянуться пока не получалось. Фарадей попробовал пару раз и отправился к Васкесу, хоть плюнуть от разочарования в знакомую физиономию.

А там его встретило счастье. Широкая плошка, почти миска, и наполненная виски! И стоит на столе, будто гостя дорогого ждёт! А рядом ароматным дымом тлеет сигара. И свечи горят, много, будто дорогу показывают. Фарадей как зажмурился от удовольствия, плюхнувшись мордой в тарелку, так только через полчаса на Васкеса и глянул.

Тот, видимо, склеил-таки свою чашку из осколков. Сидит теперь кисточкой возюкает, красоту наводит, цветами расписывает. А неплохо получаются цветочки-то, яркие такие, жизнерадостные.

Вот только форма у чашки странная… Слишком закрытая. Может, это фляга? А зачем тогда столько дырок? Маленькая треугольная, а по бокам ещё две большие и круглые… И держит Васкес посудину не за ножку, а за… челюсть?!

Мамочки, это ж не чашка никакая! Это череп! Самый настоящий! Из осколков склеенный! И как-то подозрительно знакомо эти осколки выглядят. Будто взорвалось что-то. На динамитной шашке подорвалось, точнее.

— Ах ты козёл вонючий! — заорал Фарадей. — Это же мой череп!

И только когда Васкес дёрнулся и чуть кисточку не уронил, Фарадей понял, о чём говорили опытные товарищи. Оказывается, гнев и возмущение — отличное топливо, чтобы проявиться в мире живых. Действительно, стоит только очень сильно захотеть донести свою мысль до тупого мексиканца, как он тебя услышит. 

Ну теперь он никуда не денется! Сейчас Фарадей ему выскажет! Всё, что накопилось!

— Да как ты посмел? — разорялся Фарадей. — Ты мне нос отломал! Ты мне на лбу незабудку нарисовал! А это что за жёлтый букет вместо глаз?

Васкес внимательно смотрел, как перед ним постепенно проступает полупрозрачная фигура, как обретает форму и наливается цветом. А потом ухмыльнулся:

— Я собирался тебе ещё фиалок в уши насовать, guero, да вот не сезон.

В загробной жизни было весело. 

Особенно когда Фарадей протоптал тропинку к заветной лазейке в мир живых. Выбираться на волю, когда заблагорассудится, гораздо веселее, чем дожидаться колокольного звона по расписанию. В конце-то концов, одной ночи за раз явно недостаточно, чтобы всласть наругаться с Васкесом.

Особенно если ты не изображаешь пасмурную тучку, а имеешь вполне себе человеческий вид и плотность. И можешь корчить рожи, орать гадости и швыряться посудой. И не только посудой. И не только швыряться.

И раз Васкес рад и согласен так проводить ночи, то какое дело Фарадею до Ада и Рая, если у призрачного существования столько плюсов?


End file.
